shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
White Pirates
The White Pirates 'are an infamous pirate crew lead by Marcellus White originating from the West Blue. They are named so due to two reasons. The first being after their Captain's last name and the second being that white represents purity, which mimics their goal to make the world 'pure' by ridding it of the corrupt World Government. The crew consists of fifteen members, not including Marcellus or any of the weaker grunt level crew members. Within the crew there is a group of the twelve most powerful fighters with each one representing one of the twelve different Zodiac Signs. The current total bounties of the entire crew equal to 2,592,000,000. 'Jolly Roger The White Pirates's Jolly Roger consists of a traditional skull head with the symbols of the twelve zodiac's surrounding it on a background of white unlike the usual black. 'Crew Members' As a result of their ideals and the strength needed to accomplish them, all thirteen members of the White Pirates are extremely powerful fighters with the crew consisting of atleast five Devil Fruit users including its Captain. The crew is also very varied due to the Marcellus's insistence on anyone who joins his crew being unique, a well noted and annoying quirk. Thirty to forty unnamed members. Mostly weak grunt level men and women. 'Ship' For further information, visit the page 'Open' 'Open' is the title of the White Pirates ship. It is a galleon type and their primary mode of transportation. The ship is named after the open attitude and ambitions of its crew and captain. Having being bought by the White Pirates wealthy shipwright Venusia, it is a highly endurable and powerful ship made of the fabled Adam Wood taking approximately two months to make. The ship is filled with gadgets and weapons of all sorts and sizes, most installed by Mercucio, the White Pirates gadget specialist with a little help from Venusia and creative ideas by Marcellus himself. ﻿''' '''Capabilities The Whites as they are also known are a very powerful crew, easily shown by their ridiculously large total bounty of over 1,000,000,000. Most of their members are considered to be very dangerous threats to the World Government and are wanted international criminals. Their captain, Marcellus is an incredibly accomplished man by himself, proved by the fact that he defeated a Marine Vice-Admiral in one on one combat. Another testament to their strength is the almost legendary tales and fame of the Zodiac Twelve, the twelve most powerful fighters within the White Pirates, excluding their captain. The Zodiac Twelve 'Bounties' *Marcellus White - 455,000,000 *Mercucio Hyeneko - 216,000,000 *Venusia Trike - 371,000,000 (possible bounty 600,000,000) *Hojimari - 251,000,000 *Masahi 'Senbon' Mina - 85,000,000 *Toutelika - 41,000,000 *Kusagishi - 267,000,000 *Toren.D.Walinger - 67,000,000 (possible bounty 350,000,000) *Sadow Mina - 153,000,000 *'Black' Mashima - No bounty assigned (possible bounty 450,000,000) *'White' Mashima - 287,000,000 *Muttilini - 16,000,000 *Tomo - 92,000,000 *Kushina - 1,000,000 *Koroyaki - 189,000,000 (possible bounty 250,000,000) *Mathis Hidan - 1,000,000 'Crew Relationship' Coming Soon.. 'Individual Goals﻿' *Marcellus White - " To become a world renowned medic capable of healing any disease." *Mercucio Hyeneko - " To make Open, the most powerful pirate ship in the world." *Venusia Trike - " To make a ship in which she can proudly smash the World Government." *Hojimari - " To sail throughout the entire Grand Line." *Masahi 'Senbon' Mina - " Unknown" *Toutelika - " To restore the Tree of Knowledge" *Kusagishi - " To kill Admiral Akainu. Reason unspecified." *Toren.D.Wallinger - " To solve the myster of the D." *Sadow Mina - " To become the world's best martial artist." *'Black' Mashima - " Unknown." *'White' Mashima - " To marry Boa Hancock." *Muttilini - " To become the greatest chef in the Grand Line." *Tomo - " To use his music to bring together the world." *Kushina - " To keep Open free of the filth and grime brought in by the other 'lazy bums'. *Koroyaki - " To attain immortality or turn rocks into gold. Which ever one comes first." *Mathis Hidan - " To own and run the Garavald Bank, the worlds greatest most prestigious bank."﻿ Category:Pirate Crews Category:The White Pirates